


A Bit Of Spice To Your Sauce

by Miss_Noodle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Noodle/pseuds/Miss_Noodle
Summary: Monsters have dominated human kind, enslaving them for many decades now, with no hope for the humans to recover.You are a slave for Sans, and he treats you well.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	A Bit Of Spice To Your Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in isolation and i liked this idea don't judge me

You hum softly to yourself as you scrubs the kitchen counters, taking precaution not to be too loud. The key chain on your collar made a small noise as you scrubbed back and forth, and you went to dunk the sponge into the water to resoak it.

You didn't mind your predicament really, you had been born in slavery, so it's all you really know. You're quite young, age twenty two and you've had a total of three Masters since you became old enough to serve.

The first one was a nasty old Wolf Monster, who took pleasure in beating and starving his slaves. You'd made the mistake of calling him his real name once.

_He made sure you wouldn't forget again..._

Luckily for you, you only remained with him for a couple of months before rumors spread, urging police to check him out, which led to you being taken back to your mother at a breeders. The whole event made uou appreciate the kind hearted Monsters a lot more. It took a couple years before you gained your previous confidence, and soon you were bought once again. 

The second one was much kinder, however that didn't stop him from ordering you to do the nasty stuff. You didn't particularly like being ordered around, but you weren't going to complain. This was _miles_ better than your last Master. He was a young snake Monster, full of himself and thought he could take on the world. His gold that his parents have him only made him more pompous, and he didn't hesitate to buy more slaves. However, he always seemed to have a soft spot for you. Probably because you were his first slave.

All the slaves, the Master and his family came along this trip to Europe, and everyone had a lovely time catching up. 

But... When they got on the flight home...

_They forgot you..._

A door opening and closing shook you out of your bad thoughts, realising that you had finished the counters and had unconsciously moved onto the cupboards. You throw the sponge into the sink quickly, hearing your Master's footsteps coming closer as you grab matches and light one. Bringing it over to the table in the middle of the kitchen, you light the only candle on it in the center, blowing it out after.

The kitchen was wide and spacious, and gave you plenty of room to work (it was made for Monsters). The floor was a grey wood panel, and the cupboards matched them while the counters where a black marble.the fridge was placed in the top left corner, with the sink next to it. On the opposite side was the dishwasher, and in the center, the hob and oven. The table in the center of the room was your standard wood, along with the chairs. But there were so many details on both that, it would've taken months to perfect. Currently, Master's chicken breast with sweetcorn, broccoli and mash potatoes sat on a plate idly, waiting for his return. 

It was all _very_ fancy.

You felt very underdressed when living here, currently you were wearing a mustard coloured crop top and black leggings. It was summer so the days had been particularly hot. You had black flats on your feet and a head band to be rid of the small hairs that your bunch couldn't reach.

You turn around and grab the butter and salt, hearing a chair scraping behind you as Master sat down with a big sigh.

"heya bunny. you doin' okay?" 

Turning around, you nod whilst placing the butter and salt next to his dinner plate. "Of course Master." You hand him his knife and fork when he huffs at you, but you already know what he's going to say.

"you don't gotta call me that, y'kno'?" He thanks you, then proceeds to drool over his dinner before stuffing behind his large fangs.

You smile in amusement at him, "Of course Master."

This was your third Master. He was a big skeleton Monster, stand around 6ft while you were about 5'3. He looked like any typical skeleton, but when he had his shirt and jacket off on especially hot days, he clearly wasn't. His bones were a solid white, not ivory like any ol' set of bones. His ribs were way too thick to be human, almost overlapping with each other in order to protect, what you assume the glow to be, his SOUL. His spine seemed to be a little longer as well, stretching his torso just a little more. His skull was also more rounded, with no obvious joint for his jaw, it seemed to be completely fused. His eye sockets were unusually large, and they housed little white specks inside that acted as pupils. When he was angry, his right pupil would disappear into his void-like socket, and his left pupil would turn into a burning blue and yellow. You swore smoke would fly out as well.

His usual wear is a white t-shirt with black shorts that have a white stripe down the side and pink slippers. He also _constantly_ wears a blue beaten down hoodie, that you have to fight with him to take off when you do the laundry. 

He found you alone in the rain, and did not hesitate to take you in.

Surprisingly, he had taken his hoodie off and draped it on the back of his chair; he was wearing a t-shirt that had a print of some game that you are unfamiliar of.

He snorts grossly when he inhales all of the chicken, and you could help but scrunch your face in disgust before quickly wiping it away. You offer him a napkin when he finally decides to come up for air.

If you squinted, you'd see the tiny splash of blue that spread over his cheekbones before disappearing again, "thanks bun."

You nod slightly, and turn back towards the dishwasher to give him privacy. You begin to empty it, putting away all the dishes in their correct places, then filled it with the pans you had used to cook his dinner. As you were doing so, the sound of a chair scraping along the floor behind you echoed throughout the room.

When you reached for the last pan, and big boney hand grabbed yours, halting it in place. Glancing up, your Master was there, standing half behind you as he smiled ~~adoringly~~ at you.

He placed his other hand on your right hip, and gently caressed it. "thanks for the help bun..." He closed his eye sockets and pressed his teeth against the top of your head, "i really 'ppreciate it."

You flushed lightly, used to but always surprised by your Master's words. "I-It was no trouble Master." 

You feel his grin turned up against your hair, and definitely notice how he gently pushes your hips into the counters you not too long ago cleaned. His left hand let go of yours and stroked your face carefully, as if you would break under any pressure, and whispered under his breath. 

"you're such a good girl..." his teeth moved to press over your ear as your breath hitches, heat beginning to spread through your body. He gently bites your lobe, then a wet, jelly-like substance goes over it. He chuckles when you release a heated breath. 

"thought 'bout ya all day bunny." His left hand trails down your neck, slowly, "missed ya' a lot..." his hand goes over your left breast, before seizing it in a firm grip. A small squeak leaves your mouth, making you blush further.

"M-Master!" You giggle when he starts to lick your neck, "Master, I need to clean up-!" 

"what clean up? the place is already clean enough." He takes a deep breath in, taking in your scent before speaking again with a low growl, "just relax baby, nothing wrong with taking an off day." He presses his hips insistently forward, making you aware of how turned on he is.

You're not fairing much better, thighs twisting together to gain a little friction. His right hand moves off your hip, and slides down quickly to grab a handful of your ass, gripping and pushing the fat around.

Your reluctance has practically vanished, and your a moaning mess rubbing your ass against his hard on, trying to coax him to go further. But, it seems to do the opposite.

He freezes all of a sudden, halting your movements incase you did something wrong. You're left to worry silently as he catches his breath.

"uh, this ain't you um..." He huffs in frustration, "y-you're not- i mean- you're not doing this only to make _me_ happy, right?" His hand that was previously squeezing your tit was now massaging your belly gently. "you want this, for _real,_ right?"

What a sweetheart! "Of course I want you Master! I've been waiting all day for you to come home." You look at him with a devious smile, then rub your ass up and down on his clothed cock, bracing your hands on the counter for leverage. "I've been waiting so _long..._ "

He growled harshly as he pushed you harder into the counter, grinding his cock against your ass roughly. You moan in pleasant surprise, reciprocating his vigor by pumping your hips up and down with him. 

He gasped and gripped your hips tight enough that you're sure it'll leave marks, " _fuck baby..._ you feel so damn good..." He leans over you slightly to go back to licking and sucking your neck, drawing out long moans from you as his hands scramble to pull down your leggings.

He snarled into your ear when it rolled over itself and refused to lower, then he decided to just _tear_ them off in one strong grip. Normally you'd be upset at loosing such nice clothing, but you couldn't bring yourself to care when his phalanges dove to your sex, fingered your clit over your panties that where positively soaked by now.

"Ahh! O-oh, M-Master!" You cried, and he did rough circles around your clit as he chuckled. His spare hand went down to undo his zipper, his breaths getting heavier with just the thought of the actions about to take place.

"fuck, i'm gonna pound your tight pussy," He groaned in relief as he managed to free himself, his thick length rubbing against your ass cheek. "'nd you're gonna _love it_..."

"Y-yes Master! Please I need it!" You gasped as he pulled your panties to the side and aligned his length with your wet opening. He pushed in gently, his hand flying to grip your hip to steady himself.

"Ohh! Master, you're s-so big!" You bit your lip, trying to stay relaxed to make it easier on him. He panted heavily, pushing your back so your front was flat on the counter. His breaths were hot and heavy against your back, and once you could feel his shorts press against your ass did he hilt.

He stopped to try and catch his breath, before sitting up and gripping your hips roughly. He set a rather quickly pace, his stance allowing him to plow into you however he wanted. 

"fuck yeah baby, give yourself to me. i want all of you," He spanked your ass, making you cry out in pure pleasure, "because you're. fucking. _mine!_ " He thrust into you harshly with each word.

Fuck, you were in heaven, you tried to find anything to grab onto on the counter, but there was nothing. You shrieked whenever he managed to hit your sweet spot inside, and it was like he made it his personal mission to try and hit it every time. 

He kept going at that pace for what seemed like hours, his hand coming down and under you to rub your clit. You were about to reach your peak when he, somehow, thrust even harder.

"who do you belong to baby?" He spanked you again, driving you that much closer to the edge, "who does this sweet, tight pussy belong to?" He snarled like an animal.

"Y-You!" You cried, desperately trying to go over the edge, "Only you!"

He _roared,_ "that's FUCKING right! "you're fucking MINE and NO ONE ELSE'S!" His cock twitched against your walls, hinting at his peak. He lifted a leg up and put his foot on the counter next to you, trying to go deeper and succeeding. "you're only for me, only i can see you like this!" He spanked you again, and that seemed to be what you needed.

You shouted as you toppled over the edge, your legs tensing up and eyes rolling to the back of your head. Sans curses behind you, not expecting you to tighten to much as he digs for his own end.

"a-ah! s-so fucking good-!" He yelled as his cock spurt out seven into your womb, coating your walls heavily. He weakly pumped a few more times, milking it as much as he can before slipping out. He used his hand to pump it more when he stared at your dripping entrance, groaning low when his cum dripped out.

"you're fucking beautiful baby." He huffs before tucking himself away.

You were still trying to recover, eyes shut and panting. You could probably sleep right there if it wasn't for Master picking you up and carrying you bridle style to his room. 

"Nooo, I gotta clean it." You pushed against his chest weakly.

He raised an eye brow bone at you, "no, you're goin' ta' bed with me." He booked your nose when you went to argue.

"uh-uh, bed. i need a nap."


End file.
